Sineya's World
by sarhea
Summary: Rumours of a world protected from the Wraith reach Atlantis and SGA-1 are sent to investigate and form alliances, or at the least trading contacts. COMPLETE : AR-canon, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, John/Willow, Dawn
1. Sineya's World

**Title: **Sineya's World  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Stargate Atlantis, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, action, drama, romance  
**Summary: **Rumours of a world protected from the Wraith reach Atlantis and SGA-1 are sent to investigate and form alliances, or at the least trading contacts.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay, John Sheppard/Willow Rosenberg, Dawn Summers  
**Rated: **R  
**AN: **AU starting mid-Season2 SGA, just before 'Michael'. AU-BtVS Finale. Please forgive canon inconsistencies. Some spoilers, references to episodes from Buffy and SGA.  
**Warnings:** past character deaths, sexual intimacy  
**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions own Willow Rosenberg, Dawn and Xander, Buffyverse, and co. Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc / The SciFi Channel own John Sheppard, Teyla, SGAverse, Stargateverse, etc. I do not own the characters, and I'm not making money off my writing; it's for fun, purely non-commercial purposes.  
**For: **LJ Community sgareversebang – Stargate Atlantis Reverse Bang 2012 – inspired by artwork #7, digital painting "Green Places" created by ileliberte on LJ.

* * *

**~ooO Sineya's World Ooo~**

Teyla Emmagen was not the sort to be thrown off when the unexpected occurs. Life in the Pegasus Galaxy was not kind to those who did not react quickly enough to change, good or bad. The Wraith cullings were a primary example of that. You might lose relatives, spouses, children, you grieved but life went on and you eventually re-married and had other children. Teyla was also more sophisticated than most of her people given her activities and experiences as a trader/spokesperson/diplomat. She had travelled to many worlds and interacted with other peoples, forming alliances and trade treaties when desired and possible. All of her experiences and upbringing helped her cope when the Tau'ri came, when the City of the Ancestors was raised from the ocean floor, when the Wraith were awakened, when she joined Atlantis to fight the Wraith. Teyla was quick to react and adjust to inexplicable situations, unexpected facts, difficult truths, hard situations, when enemies turned to friends and vice versa. Case in point, Ladon Radim who had offered a ZPM to Atlantis, for support when he staged a coup in the Genii leadership. He did succeed but the resulting experience made them even more wary of being embroiled with the Genii. Her colleagues in Atlantis called her unflappable and Teyla was proud of it. But this world… it threw her off.

Sineya's World was so rich and alive, almost overflowing with greenery and rich humid jungles. From what she observed the primary export of this planet was botanicals, herbal medicines and refined pharmaceuticals, trade items highly valued in the Pegasus Galaxy. Then how was it she had never heard of them before? Such a resource-rich world would have been whispered about, sought after by people like the Genii. Why had she never heard of Sineya's World? And more to the point how had this planet escaped being culled? Every race and world she knew of went through at least one culling every decade. But this world had not been culled in more than a hundred years!

"They might have some sort of defence, something like the electromagnetic field on M7G-677," Rodney speculated.

M7G-677 was a world where there were no adults, where the children raised themselves and had children at a very young age before committing suicide at twenty-five, to limit the population so the whole tribe could live in the same small village protected by a electromagnetic field generated by a ZPM powered device.

"It could explain why their population is rather small as well. If they practice birth control and have fewer kids later in life, so all of them can live in the limited area covered by the shield" John added looking around.

Teyla had to agree both John and Rodney did have valid arguments. There were very few young children running freely around the village. Most worlds in the Pegasus Galaxy prized children and protected them against potential threats, but SGA-1 was only four people, not a serious visible threat against an entire village! And John was so easy going and unthreatening. But if the Sineyans chose to have fewer children they would naturally be very careful with the ones they did have.

"There are fewer males and many same-sex pairings," Ronan rumbled.

And he was right. Teyla looked around more carefully and saw most of the villagers were women, women walking around in pairs or trios with another female or a male. She would have assumed they were kin if Ronan hadn't said anything. Now that she was looking closer she could see the small intimacies that would only be present in a romantic coupling. Very odd. Exclusive same sex pairings were not tolerated in most tribes, even her own. Because children were necessary for the tribe's continued survival, to recover from the cullings. Teyla knew of many such pairings that made arrangements with couples of similar inclinations, but opposite gender, in order to have children.

Their assigned guide, a tall mocha-skinned woman with curly black hair stopped in front of a centrally located hut.

"This will be yours, for the duration of your stay. The inside is divided into smaller chambers for privacy," she announced before turning to leave.

"Wait!" John called out. The woman stopped and turned. "Do you mind answering a few questions?" he asked with a smile.

The Sineyan looked amused, like she knew John was trying to get information out of her, but was not taking offence or slight. "Of course not. What do you wish to know?"

"Your name would be nice," John said before making introductions. "My name is John Sheppard but just call me John. This is Teyla Emmagen, Rodney McKay, and Ronan Dex."

Their guide nodded. "I am Thandi d'Kendra. Just Thandi is fine."

John held out a hand, a Terran custom. Teyla was surprised when Thandi responded gripping John's hand and shaking it. From John's imperceptible wince, Thandi's grip was much stronger than she appeared to be.

The team followed Thandi into one of the inside rooms set with chairs around a small round table. There was a tray with glazed dish-like cups and a metal ewer.

"It's flavoured water with salts," Thandi explained as she poured a cup for herself and all of them. "You loose salts and other minerals through sweat."

The answer surprised and impressed Rodney. "What kinds of minerals?"

Thandi shrugged. "The names are probably different. It's better if you speak to one of the scholars, or healers. I'm a warrior and I only know the healers insist we do certain things, or eat certain foods, to stay healthy. It works so I don't complain and just do it."

"Does Sineya's World trade with other planets or tribes?" John wanted to know. "We haven't heard much of your people."

The question amused Thandi. "Oh we trade. But they don't know who they're trading with." Seeing their confused expressions she explained. "Exchanges are always off-planet on a different world with many different buyers. Many have tried to track us down, to find out where we are getting the goods from, but no one has ever succeeded."

"But we did," Rodney countered.

"Only because our leaders wanted you to," Thandi said lightly.

That threw them off.

"What do you mean?" John asked warily. Teyla stiffened getting ready to spring into action at the first sign from John.

"We do not intend any harm," Thandi said directly. "Our leaders wish to speak to those who live in a City of the Ancients."

"A City?" Rodney pounced on the qualifier. "You mean you know of other Cities?"

Thandi nodded. "Yes. There is one on this world."

"Then why aren't you living there!" Rodney cried out exasperated.

Thandi shook her head. "There are many reasons. The biggest one is it's too damaged and difficult to access."

"Can we go and see it?" John asked. "We've seen other Cities that were damaged. But it might be possible to repair parts of the one on this world."

Thandi shook her head. "That is not a decision I can make. You will have to make your request to the Council."

John frowned slightly. "The Council? Your leaders?"

"Yes."

"Then we'd like to request an audience," Rodney interjected abruptly.

No one could mistake the gleam of amusement in Thandi's dark eyes. "I'm afraid you will have to wait. The Council members are not available until the Quarterly meeting being held in four days. You are more than welcome to stay and make your petition then."

Teyla decided it was best to speak and distract John and Rodney before they inadvertently caused offence. "That is most gracious and acceptable."

"Could we have a tour of the City site?" Rodney was determined to get his way.

"I'm afraid not," Thandi demurred.

"Why?" Rodney demanded to know.

"We currently do not have anyone who can be spared to guide you to the Ruins."

John smiled easily. "That's okay. You can just point us in the general direction and we can find our way."

"That would be irresponsible of us. Our world has many dangers and you have no training to identify the threats and to know what precautions need to be taken."

"My team has lots of experience dealing with unknown environments, with or without guides because most of the time there isn't anyone around to ask," John pressed to get his way.

Thandi sighed, an exasperated sound. "You might locate the Ruins but you will never succeed in getting **inside** without a guide. There is too much damage and none of the mechanisms work. At one point in our history it was a rite of passage for our younglings, to enter the Ruins and return with a small trophy. That stopped after several access points collapsed and they were declared as restricted lands. Our researchers spent years figuring out the most stable way to enter and exit the structure without causing a collapse. Even today anyone entering the Ruins must be accompanied by a specially trained guide. None of whom are in the village right now."

John nodded and smiled. "I understand. Can we request someone to show us the Ruins, when he or she is available? We'd like to compare it to others we have seen."

Thandi shrugged. "Dawn will be back tomorrow evening. If she is agreeable she can guide you the next morning." Her head tilted inquiringly. "Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

"Not at this time," Teyla murmured. Then she stood up and walked with Thandi to the main door and saw her off. When she returned her team mates were already in a deep discussion about what they had just learnt, and sharing their personal observations.

"They might have Ancient knowledge," Rodney said. "It might have been distorted and passed down through rote lessons, but they must have some knowledge of medicine, chemistry, and biology. There is no other way they could harvest biological materials and process them into drugs and medicines that are effective enough to be sought out by other worlds."

"They aren't very keen on letting us explore," John noted.

Ronan snorted. "That is common sense. You do not let foreigners wander around unescorted, for your own protection and theirs. And I have seen many jungles like these. With so much of growth and life, the ecology has to have a few big predators to thin out the herds."

Rodney made a face. "Ronan does have a point. Without several big predators the local ecosystem would collapse within a few generations. Earth's Amazon rainforests have lots of big cats and snakes and other venomous beasties like frogs and insects."

John looked around. "So we are in agreement, it's common sense refusal, not a potential hostage taking situation?"

"The trail to the Stargate is clearly marked with only a few guards. If we had to we could make a run for it," Ronan added.

John nodded. "Okay then. Hopefully this Dawn-lady is willing to show us the Ruins. If it looks like it's in okay shape we'll see about negotiating scavenging rights for replacement parts."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

SGA-1 did not know but they had been observed by a certain group of individuals from the moment they had stepped through the Astria Porta on Sineya's World. They had scanned the housing provided for electronic bugs but they had no experience in detecting magical eavesdropping charms or blocking scrying spells.

The green-eyed red-head standing made a gesture ending the spell on the large portrait-window-sized mirror that dominated the wall at the front of the Meeting Room. The witch, once known as Willow Rosenberg, could have easily re-directed the spells into the four private bedrooms but that would be an invasion of personal privacy, and the Terrans had not done anything to necessitate such a measure.

She took her seat near the head of the table and glanced down the gleaming surface looking around at old familiar faces and new young ones in turn. They were Scoobies, Slayers and Watchers, the survivors of Sunnydale and their descendants, the remnants of their original home dimension. As her fellow Council members began a heated discussion on the sincerity of the Terrans, and the possibility of establishing contact with a world that was not their home, Willow let her mind drift to the past.

They had not expected to survive Sunnydale but they had with a comparatively high percentage of survivors. Once the school bus had cleared the crater that was Sunnydale they had made the fatal mistake of assuming everything was over. Because it wasn't.

Before they even reached civilization Whistler showed up and told them the Powers That Be were going to send them away, exile them from their home dimension, because there were too many Slayers from Willow's Calling spell, and that too many Slayers under the Scoobies leadership would skew the balance towards the light. And the Powers were more about balance than light or victory.

Buffy had screamed and threatened Whistler to no avail. They were forced out of their home dimension the day after they had struck the greatest blow against the dark. The information had put the newly awakened Slayers into shock. They had not expected such a betrayal from those who were supposed to be on their side. Surprisingly Xander was the one who managed to pull himself together, to bargain and take control.

The Sunnydale Slayers and survivors would be going together as one to this new dimension with assets, supplies and resources from the Council warehouses and properties. If there were any other fellow Champions or allies that were going to be exiled they would be sent to the Scoobies as well. The remaining newly awakened Slayers would have to survive the best they could, if the other Council survivors ever managed to get their act together. Some of the Slayers would do good, some would go bad. With very few Watchers to provide any guidance or help, nature would take over and eliminate the unlucky, unwary, and the inexperienced.

Then the core group of Sunnydale survivors found themselves stranded in this strange new world with three moons and alien constellations. They spent several months exploring this new land before confirming a few facts.

They were in a different star system, in a different galaxy.

There were no sentient locals on this planet they named Sineya's World but plenty of predators that were no real threat to Slayers.

They could travel to other planets and star systems via the Chappa'ai, the Astria Porta, the Gate to the Heavens described in one of their reference books.

There were plenty of sentients, humans on other planets, some good and some bad.

The Genii were misogynist asses who needed to be nuked back into the Stone Age.

The Satedans had been too proud and leery of foreigners to be good allies.

The race called the Ancients that had once lived on Sineya's World. The city ruins indicated the Ancients had great knowledge and talent in using both technology and psionic-powers, talents the exiled Sunnydalers called magic.

There were no demons that they found but there were terrible enemies as bad as any vampire or demon: the Wraith.

The people of Sineya's World were fortunate compared to many other worlds because they had a defence against the Wraith. Willow had found Wraith were vulnerable to magic, more so than humans. She had immediately set about making talismans, repelling charms, protective devices for everyone, especially those going through the Astria Porta. Then she set about casting perimeter wards around the Astria Porta, their communities and strongholds, to keep the Wraith out and unknowing. There had been many Wraith scouts that stepped through the Astria Porta and then back thinking they found nothing, saw no trace of human settlements.

In the years that followed they discovered several of the local predators secreted fluids that were very toxic, paralysing and lethal to the Wraith. The Slayers made it a point to form hunting parties to extract the venom from mature Fang-cats, to coat their weapons and darts in it before setting out on a Wraith Hunt. The hives never knew how many of their Scouts never returned because they fell under a Slayer's blade. Many worlds did not know they were patrolled and protected by roving Slayer teams who thinned the Wraith scouts sent out to locate human populated planets. The Sineyans didn't want their trade partners and more influential tribes to know and demand the Slayers to live on **their** world, to defend **their** people. Slayers were meant to protect everyone, not a select elite. And there were those like the Genii who tried to co-opt Slayers, to extract the secrets of their power and strength, to replicate it in their own people. The last group to try that were wiped out by Xander's Scorched Earth teams.

Slayers were a limited commodity in the Pegasus Galaxy. They only awakened from the female descendants of the original group from Sunnydale. It would have been impossible to find Potentials under such terms because in their original dimension Slayers were barren. Nikki Wood was the only Slayer to become a mother because she conceived and had Robin Wood before she was Chosen. In this world Slayers could conceive if her partner had a specific set of gene sequences, fragments from the Ancient genome, a rarity in the Pegasus galaxy. The Sunnydale group had resigned themselves to dying in one or two generations when Whistler dropped another heavy blow on them. The Sunnydale core group couldn't. Die that is. They were essentially immortal, cursed or blessed by the Powers, to never age until they found the right partner with the Ancient genes and had a child. Once that happened the immortality was deactivated and they would age normally.

Willow felt it was more of a curse. She had lived on Sineya's World for more than hundred and fifty years but had not aged a single year. The Sunnydale core group had watched their friends fall in love, have children, age, and die. Buffy was the first to do so but no one could begrudge the joy she found in Mathian and the children they had. Her descendants still called Willow Aunt. One by one each fell in love and raised a family, all but Willow, Xander, and Dawn. Willow because she loved Kennedy. Xander because he was driven to lead and protect, especially once Buffy and Giles fell in love and began aging. He was more worried about the future than his own love life. Dawn because she cared for Xander and Willow and did not want to leave them alone if she fell in love and began aging.

Willow had honestly thought they would be immortal forever, she and Kennedy, but then Kennedy fell in love with a man and left Willow behind. Kieran was kind and gentle and stable, everything that was best in Xander and Giles and he had cherished Kennedy. Willow learnt a hard lesson by then: letting go of the one you loved. Kennedy and Kieran were dead now but survived by their daughters, Rowena and Diana, both Slayers.

Willow suspected the Powers had pulled strings, because the Slayers seemed to have an uncanny instinct for the Ancient gene. They would be drawn to certain systems, to certain communities, to certain individuals, individuals with fragments of the necessary gene. Willow had been introduced to many men and women with the gene but none of them had clicked. She had resigned herself to immortality and loneliness, dreading the day when Dawn and Xander told her they had found their special someones.

"So we are in agreement then?" Dawn's familiar voice cut into Willow's maudlin thoughts. "I will show the City Ruins to the Terran group."

She bestirred herself. "Are you sure Dawnie? We can assign someone else to guide them."

Dawn shook her head. She had matured in looks but not aged since their exile. Nowadays she preferred to wear her hair twisted in rolls away from her hairline and secured in a chignon at the back.

"I want to get a good read on them."

There were nods of agreement from around the table. Dawn was best at getting information from her marks, male or female.

"When?" Xander asked bluntly. He rarely used the jokester persona nowadays. There was no one else who remembered the old Xander of her childhood.

"Day after tomorrow. I'll pretend to arrive tomorrow evening before meal time and get Thandi to introduce me."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Teyla hid a smile as she watched her team leader bounce in place, too eager to get moving. Today SGA-1 would finally get the chance to see the Ancient Ruins on Sineya's World. They were being guided by a very young and energetic looking milky-skinned blue-eyed brunette named Dawn d'Joy. Like most of the other residents, Dawn wore fitted leather pants, and lace-up moccasins made of nut brown suede. Her short-sleeved scoop-neck dark green top had an odd looking nubby texture that drew the eye with the subtle patterns of waves and flowers in the design.

Dawn smiled at Teyla and answered the question on the Athosian's mind. "It's called crochet. You use a slender wand with a hook on one end to knot the string in a certain way to create designs and different shapes." She touched her side and stroked the twisting vines that ran along her waist. "This was a gift from a good friend."

"Is it hard?" Teyla asked.

"Oh no. Basic crocheting is very easy," Dawn assured Teyla quickly. "Even if you don't know the advanced techniques of making clothing right off you can still make many squares that can be stitched together to make blankets or clothes. If you want to learn I can teach you," she offered.

"My mum knitted and crocheted," John offered. "She taught me when I was little. To keep me occupied and quiet," he admitted.

Dawn smirked. "And you admit it? Not a very manly pastime Colonel," she teased.

He grinned at her. "Lots of pretty girls joined the home ec and art-and-craft clubs," he countered. "Won lots of brownie points by showing 'my sensitive side'."

Dawn laughed.

There was a comfortable silence as Dawn led the group deeper into the jungle, underneath the heavy canopy broken by stray beams of sunlight, the sound of rustling and other creatures within earshot.

Ronan and John were on alert.

"You don't have to worry," Dawn reassured them. "The lotion you were given has some stuff that repels the big predators. As long as we stay together they won't attack. Not unless they are very hungry or sick."

Rodney was intrigued. "Have you tried it on other planets?" he asked.

Dawn smiled and shook her head. "Without much luck. The lotion only works for the beasties on Sineya's World. Willow doesn't really travel off-world and she's the one who developed the blend."

Rodney perked up. "Willow? I don't remember meeting a Willow."

Dawn shrugged casually. "Willow's rather shy of meeting strangers." She looked into the distance with narrowed eyes. "We're almost at the Ruins. You should be able to see the spires in another ten minutes."

And she was right. In a few minutes they had left the heavy all-encompassing canopy and were standing on the banks of a broad slow-moving muddy-looking river. On the other side of the river were trees, but above the tops of those trees towered a sheer vertical slope covered with straggly vegetation, vines, and moss. On top of that cliff were several asymmetrical shattered bases of what had once been towering spires.

Rodney was aghast.

"It's overgrown! The jungle plants have probably overtaken and destroyed the interior without any shields to keep them out!" He rounded on Dawn. "Are there any interior rooms that are still sealed?"

Dawn gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid not. Some are in better condition than others, but without the Ancient's power source it was impossible to maintain and use the structure. Oh some parts have been repaired and are used by our scholars but it is very hard to access those rooms."

Rodney was confused. "What do you mean?"

Dawn pointed at the sheer cliff face. "There once were ground-level exit and entry points but they've been overgrown and are unpassable. I know you have aircrafts but the mechanisms to open the bay doors are not working and most of the landing pads have collapsed and will not bear the weight of more than five people much less an aircraft."

Rodney was stunned silent, opening and shutting his mouth like a gobsmacked fish.

"Then how do you get in?" John wanted to know.

"We climb up," Dawn said pointing at the vine covered rough looking cliff face. "That is not rock but the outer walls of the Ruins. There are access points a certain distance above the ground. Most of the corridors have collapsed but there are a few that are clear and can be used to get to the inner rooms."

Rodney made a face but did not protest as Dawn led them to a narrow rope bridge suspended above the slow-moving murky river. It didn't take long to reach the base of the 'cliff'. It was less overgrown than the surrounding area and from up close it was easy to spot the hand-holds carved or hammered into the surface. Using the man-made grips, the thick heavy vines, and their own muscles, each member of the group followed Dawn up the not-natural cliff, up above the jungle canopy.

"Take a breather if you need it," Dawn urged from above. "The vines are very strong and won't break if they are thicker than your finger."

Teyla took the advice and paused in her ascension and looked out over the jungle they had just crossed. From up here it looked like any other forest. If it wasn't for Dawn guiding them they never would have found the Ancient City. Not without a Puddle Jumper to scan the entire planet. And if Dawn was right they might have even killed themselves trying to explore the Ruins.

After she caught her breath the Athosian continued her ascent to the point where Dawn had vanished. From here Teyla could clearly see the narrow deep crack-like opening. She swung across, gripping the edge of the opening, pulling herself into it. After crawling on her hands and knees for several body lengths Teyla found herself emerging from a wall some distance above the floor of a largish room. Carefully she dropped to the floor and waited for her teammates to join her and Dawn.

The first to appear was Rodney, who was panting heavily, followed closely by John and Ronon. John looked around with interest, allowing the MP-3 to slide and hang along his side, leaving his hands free as he walked forward.

He smiled at Dawn. "So, how about that tour?"

~o~

Two hours later the Atlantis team had gone through the ruined City using a reduced search pattern. The Sineyans claims about the City being damaged beyond recovery was true. Atlantis had been fortunate, because the Ancients had sunk it before evacuating/ascending. At the bottom of the ocean there had been few external influences corroding and eroding and weathering. This City had not been so fortunate. There were also no ZPMs, not even empty ones that needed to be charged up.

Rodney looked ready to tear his hair out.

"This city is a disaster!" he groaned. "Atlantis is a paradise! It only needed power, work to set up interfaces with our tech, and fairly minor cosmetic repairs. This City needs a complete overhaul! We'd be lucky to get any replacement parts!"

"Without power there is no transport system," John announced. "We had to walk everywhere and many corridors are collapsed dead-ends."

"The landing pads and shuttle bays are in the same place as in Atlantis and they have caved in and are now little jungle gardens," Ronan rumbled. "The railings are not reliable either and my foot went through several steps. It will take a small army to do all the repairs necessary to make it safe and inhabitable."

"The data storage and medical centres are more or less intact," Rodney said. "We might be able to scavenge replacement parts and perhaps some of the archived data but most of the city is a complete loss. My staff will have to be here to minimize damages and loss. The marines are not trained to do such delicate work."

"We will have to ask the Sineyans, if they are willing to trade and what," Teyla pointed out neutrally. "They did not seem very interested in Tau'ri weapons."

And it was true. Most other races first asked for guns, bombs, and other military hardware, especially after seeing it in action. The Sineyans had merely commented the guns lacked the penetrating power to take down the large top-level predators of their world.

John nodded slowly. "Let's ask Dawn, to get an idea how a trade request will be viewed." And they did.

Dawn did not look too surprised by the question.

"The Council will consider the request but will not agree without suitable compensation. The crystals are valuable because they are effective power foci and containers. And they are irreplaceable because we do not have the knowledge to grow or locate more of them. About the data storage they would be willing provided we get a copy of the data in a format we can access."

Rodney scowled. "That would be several thousands of books worth of printing!" he protested.

"I'm sure you have a electronic device that can act as a reader," Dawn pointed out reasonably. "Such an item and the means to power it would be a suitable part-payment."

John cut off Rodney's reflexive refusal. "I'm sure Elizabeth would be willing to donate a laptop and solar charger as part of the trade," he said smoothly, giving the scientist a warning look to be silent. "Of course additional units will have to be paid for."

"Of course," Dawn agreed equitably. "We have plenty of goods you might be interested in. Our healers have developed many effective painkillers, antibiotics, and treatments to diseases we have encountered on several planets. Most are organic and compounds made from plants and animals we harvest from the jungles. For example, the venom from fang-cats is a very effective paralyser that can be used as anaesthesia for operations. Willow spent a lot of time ensuring the compounds are safe with minimal side-effects."

Rodney perked up. "Really? Carson has been looking for local sources," he told John directly. "We often end up trading away our own drugs." He turned and gave Dawn a sharp look. "You know, if you have all these drugs you're willing to trade how come we've never heard of you before?"

Dawn smiled blandly. "We prefer to work through trustworthy intermediaries, so trouble doesn't land on our doorstep. Unfortunately greed makes usually dependable contacts turn unreliable. So we always limit the size of a shipment, and we always make the exchanges on unoccupied planets."

John sighed. "That is a very smart idea. Don't they try to track your traders origins? Use locating beacons? Bribes? Threats?"

Dawn inclined her head. "All the time. Our precautions keep the most selfish and destructive beings from reaching us." She waved around. "It's part of the reasons why Sineya's World has not been culled by the Wraith in a long time. However it doesn't mean it doesn't have its own set of problems." She made a face. "Our population is rather small and limited and the resulting isolation doesn't help. Most of our females have to travel offworld, often as traders or mercenaries with the nomad tribes. In the course of their travels they often meet suitable mates and bring them back to Sineya, to settle down and have children."

Rodney made a face and snarked at John. "Too bad none of them ever ran into you before now. We could have made contact with the Sineyans long before now."

Dawn couldn't hide her grin. "Oh really? You sound jealous. Would you prefer to have run into a Sineyan fem yourself? We do tend to be attracted to stronger dominant males who can hold their ground. We'd run over anyone without a backbone."

Rodney blushed, and sputtered as his friends laughed, and then fell into a sulky silence.

Teyla couldn't quite hide her smile as Dawn led them out of the overgrown ruins. Perhaps the Sineyans would agree to let them scavenge replacement parts for Atlantis, and perhaps they wouldn't. But either way Teyla was sure they had laid the foundation stones for a strong future relationship.

~ooOoo~

After they returned to the village, and the whole team had convened for a quick meeting, she said as much. And she was smug when all three males agreed with her.

"They've been on this one planet longer than most of the other Pegasus natives. And they seem more scientifically developed. Their medicine knowledge certainly isn't primitive." Rodney commented.

"They are strong and bold yet cautious," Ronan said. "It would be interesting to find out how they managed to hide their existence from everyone, including the Wraith."

"That is what puzzles me," John admitted. "If one person spills the beans why haven't more people heard rumours of Sineya's World?"

"They have ways of enforcing their secrecy," Ronan speculated. "Perhaps conditioning?"

John frowned slightly disturbed at the potential explanation.

"We do not know," Teyla pointed out. "Speculation is useless unless we have some facts to back it up. Our guides, Thandi and Dawn, they were both honest. They did not lie as far as I could tell; they simply refused to answer our questions."

John made a face. "And I can't fault them for that. Anyone with access to confidential information responds that way, especially those employed by military and classified projects. Every resident probably has the equivalent of National Guard training. It makes sense if they will be travelling off-world solo or in small groups."

"I'm interested in meeting Willow d'Giles," Rodney announced. "Her name seems to come up in connection with scientific research and discoveries." Rodney had been talking with several of the local equivalents of scholars, teachers, and researchers.

John blinked. "The same Willow?"

Rodney shrugged. "Probably. We can ask tomorrow."

Teyla made a soft noise. "Perhaps she would be interested in visiting Atlantis," she offered. "If she is truly a scholar and researcher, a scientist interested in exploring the universe, she might wish to see and perhaps stay a few weeks and watching the scientists."

Rodney made an agreeable noise. "I'd like to meet her first," he said.

And with that the group dispersed to retire for the night.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The next day, when Teyla made the suggestion/offer to Dawn d'Joy, the former Sunnydale native, was both surprised and intrigued.

"I don't know," she finally said. "It's really Willow's choice and she hasn't been interested in going off-world for a long time now."

"But will you ask her?"

"I will but I'm not making any promises. The choice to go off-world is always a personal one. Everyone who goes off-world usually has a very good reason. I can introduce you to Willow though," she added off-handedly.

Teyla was quick to respond. "Please. I would like to meet her myself."

Dawn was pleased Teyla had caught the implied words. _You'll have to persuade Willow yourself_. She laughed and said, "Everyone knows who you guys are. Willow is the red-head in green." She pointed out to a slender woman dressed in a long dark green dress with dark red hair braided around her head. She was talking to a dark-haired man dressed in dark brown leathers and a black eye patch covering his left eye.

Teyla nodded and moved away.

Dawn watched the Athosian approach Willow. A small smile curved her lips as she moved to watch Teyla make her sales pitch. Dawn would miss Willow but it was high-time the witch was exposed to new people and different experiences. Willow had been hiding from the possibility of meeting someone new all these decades and as far as Dawn was concerned it was time she met someone special, someone just for her.

~o~

Willow was not surprised when she was finally approached by the Athosian woman. By the request yes, but for being approached, no. Honestly she had expected Rodney McKay to interrogate her about her research methodologies and resources. But then again they probably thought if they wanted her to agree willingly they needed to keep him from interacting with her. His personality and social skills were too abrasive for most people but Willow, Xander, and Dawn were a hardy lot. They survived Cordelia and Anya, two people renowned for their verbal bluntness and full-speed-ahead personalities. Her hesitation must have shown on her face because Teyla was quick to speak.

"You won't be forced to stay if you don't want to. Of my people only I felt comfortable living in the City of the Ancestors. I still visit my kin on the mainland. I'm certain Elizabeth Weir will make similar arrangements for you to travel back, or have guests."

But Willow was still hesitant. She still had bad memories of the Initiative and several other military-ops that went very sour.

"They are honourable people. They will not force you to do or say anything," Teyla reassured the red-head.

"But can you promise your leader will not be replaced by one who is not so honourable?" Willow countered.

"Such an event cannot take place without some advance notice." Teyla said after some thought. "If it happens we will ensure you are off Atlantis at the least, so you can make your way home or to a neutral world." Still seeing the doubt Teyla pressed on. "John Sheppard is honourable and trustworthy. He will not let anything bad happen to you. He has gone against his superiors and orders in the past, to do what is right," the dark-skinned woman confided.

That was enough to shift the balance in favour of Atlantis. Willow knew she was in a rut, going through the motions, uninterested in exploring and discovering something new because she felt alone and isolated, with no one who was interested in listening to her work, challenging her preconceptions and beliefs. She wasn't really athletic or physical and didn't have much else she could share with Xander and Dawn who were often actively involved with the patrol teams and merchant caravans.

_I don't have much to lose by going. I'll never meet other people if I stay on Sineya's World. Besides the defensive and deflective wards have been anchored and stable for more than two decades now. Even if I never return Sineya's World will be safe._

She inhaled deeply and gathered up her dusty long-forgotten courage.

"All right. I'll join you on Atlantis, for let's say hundred Sineyan days. If both of us are okay at the end of that time we can extend the arrangement indefinitely."

Teyla smiled. "That sounds wonderful. We can delay our departure so you can pack everything you wish to bring."

Willow waved a hand. "That's not necessary. I can send a message to Dawn if I need something I cannot find a substitute for."

Teyla bowed her head. "Would you like to meet the rest of my team?" she asked.

Willow shook her head. "Not now." She smiled wryly. "I need to start packing."

"If you need any help…"

Willow smiled and waved off the offer. "Thank you but no. I'll grab two of my students to get started while I pack my personal belongings."

Teyla watched the slender woman withdraw and cross the crowded room, occasionally stopping to greet a Sineyan. She spent more time talking with Dawn and the man with the eye patch. Then all three of them left the party. Teyla wondered how close Willow and Dawn were, and the exact nature of their relationship with the one-eyed man. Was it a three-some that was so common here, or was it purely familial? Teyla wasn't certain but she didn't feel it was appropriate to ask at this point in time. Perhaps a few weeks after Willow had settled into Atlantis.

She just hoped Rodney McKay wouldn't drive off the woman with his abrupt manners.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

**TBC...**


	2. Atlantis

**~ooO Atlantis Ooo~**

Willow was afraid and having second doubts. Teyla must have sensed it because she spoke.

"You can always return to Sineya's World if you feel uncomfortable."

The red-head mentally shook herself. "No. I need to get used to going off planet."

Teyla nodded slowly then spoke to distract the newest resident of Atlantis. "What would you like to have regularly brought in from Sineya's World? I miss certain teas made from plants on the planet my people had to leave behind. Halling has great hopes of crops from the tea bushes my people planted on the mainland, but it won't be the same."

Willow relaxed and nodded. "I know what you mean. I've had tea prepared from the same plant that grew on different planets and each batch was subtly different."

"If you're that picky you are more than welcome to make special requests," Sheppard called out from the pilot seat of the Puddle Jumper. "Whoever Elizabeth sends back can make the purchases. If it's good Atlantis might place a bulk order. I know we're dying to find coffee and tea substitutes that taste like the real thing."

Willow smiled hesitantly and nodded. "You can try some of my stash," she offered. "If enough people like it you can place a big order for it."

"Does it have lemon? Or citrus products?" Rodney wanted to know. "I'm allergic," he explained bluntly. "But I'm dying for real coffee."

Willow blinked taken aback but smiled sympathetically at the explanation. "No lemon in two of the blends I have but plenty of caffeine," she offered. "I've done all-nighters drinking pots of the stuff. And it's not addictive or damaging. As long as you drink plenty of water your kidneys can flush them out."

Rodney looked thoughtful. "The Science Departments would definitely be interested. Would you be willing to trade seeds or cuttings?"

Willow shrugged. "I don't know if it's possible. And I do know most of the plants grow in higher cooler altitudes and need a specific insect to pollinate. The berries and leaves are used to make the tea blends because the leaf alone is too bitter," she explained.

Rodney made a face. "Well, to be honest it would be easier for us to trade for the prepared tea blends. We don't have enough personnel to tend a finicky crop and harvest it."

"We're here," Sheppard announced from the front.

Willow looked around feeling excited about being in a place that was legendary, and irked because she could not see anything. Not yet at least.

Remembering Xander's cautioning words, she raised her shields and wrapped them tight around her, meditating to settle into a balanced state. She opened her eyes when she felt the small bump of the craft landing. Kind of like the Shuttlecraft in Star Trek. She watched eagerly as the hatch opened to reveal a huge open hanger with one missing wall-to-ceiling section that had to be the access point.

Feeling more nervous without Xander or Dawn around, Willow unbuckled herself, stood up, walked to the open hatch, then down the ramp. The anticipation turned into a hum she could feel under her feet, a deep vibration that resonated up her legs and through her flesh. She inhaled sharply and stood still, thickening her mental shields. There was something magical in Atlantis. But she did not feel any taint or deception or corrosive emotions. It was powerful, pure and neutral.

"Willow d'Giles?" Teyla's voice seemed to come from a great distance away.

Willow opened her eyes and blinked blearily. Teyla and Sheppard were looking concerned. Rodney was dissecting her reactions in a clinical scientific manner. Ronan looked wary.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

There were other strangers standing around her, a slim woman with curly auburn brown hair dressed in a grey and maroon pant-jacket uniform.

"Willow d'Giles, my name is Elizabeth Weir. I am the leader of the Atlantis expedition. Do you need a doctor?" she asked concernedly.

Willow shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what?" Teyla pressed. "You did not respond for almost ten minutes."

"Teyla is right lassie," a kindly looking brown-haired man said. "If you've had a bad reaction 'tis best we know now. The next episode might last longer and be harder to end."

Willow inhaled deeply. "I don't think it will happen again."

"So you know what happened," Elizabeth Weir noted.

"I just need to keep my shields up," Willow murmured.

"Shields?" Sheppard's ears perked as he pounced on the slip. "You're blocking her."

Green eyes widened as Willow involuntarily backed away. She ducked and avoided the hands reaching out to catch her. Only Sheppard did not move. He just held a hand out. "You can hear her. She wants you to open up and listen."

Willow stopped. "She?"

Sheppard smiled wryly. "I'm the only one who usually hears her. Probably because my ATA gene is natural and stronger." He tilted his head and studied her intently. "You must have it as well if you can hear her."

Willow cleared her throat. "Who is her?" she asked.

Sheppard laughed. "Sorry!" He waved around him, indicating the walls and the floor. "She is Atlantis. The AI that runs the City. I don't know if she would classify as sentient but she does have favourites." He blinked and smiled slowly. "You seem to be her newest one."

Willow opened her mouth and shut it. She didn't know what to tell them. No, your AI is not just an AI but an elemental guardian or some sort of magical being bound into a physical form? And it knows I'm a witch and can interface better with it? Deciding discretion was the better part of valour she spoke slowly.

"There's something about Atlantis that speaks to me," she allowed.

"You said your shields keep you from hearing her," Rodney spoke drawing attention. "You should lower them."

"I won't!" Willow cried out reflexively remembering the last time she had exposed herself so.

"You must," Rodney pressed. "What if you are unconscious? Or injured in some way? Can you keep your shields up when you're sleeping? If you're going to react badly we need to know now. Oh you won't be forced to stay or leave," he added hastily. "But you may have to stay on the mainland while we figure something out. Maybe isolate a section of the City."

Willow bit her lower lip and considered his argument. "You do have a point," she agreed slowly. "If I cannot sleep without lapsing into a zone it might be better if I stay on the mainland. Or if someone else replaces me."

The Scots coughed drawing attention. "I woulda prefer all experiments happen under my supervision," he announced. "With lots of monitors and resuscitation equipment close-by."

Elizabeth Weir looked at Willow and smiled warmly. Willow felt heartsick; she was reminded of Joyce Summers, a maternal figure she missed more than her own biological mother.

"You don't have to make any decisions right now," she said soothingly.

Willow shook her head. "No. I'd prefer to get it over with. Otherwise I'll over think the situation and worry myself into a frenzy."

Much later Willow would have confessed that she scarcely remembered the walk to the hospital, only that the path had been illuminated with crystalline lights. The hospital itself was very different from what Willow remembered of Terran hospitals. A lot of the equipment was wireless or very sophisticated looking. She could feel the gentle thrum of an odd energy that reminded her of magic but not.

She allowed the doctor (who had introduced himself as Carson Beckett) to seat her on a bed and paste a variety of sensor disks around her face, throat, and hands.

"I would prefer if I could do a full physical before any experiments," he mumbled.

"No physical." Willow was absolutely firm on that. "You can record what you can but you're not getting any samples from me."

Carson Beckett blinked taken aback by her vehemence before nodding. "If that is your wish I will abided by it. But if you are injured and I need to determine a course of treatment I **will** be taking blood and tissue samples. I will of course destroy them once you have recovered."

Willow smiled sweetly, with steel. "That is something you will not have to worry about Doctor. I do not plan on fighting and I am very capable of keeping danger away from me."

She could see by their expressions that they thought she misspoke. But she hadn't. Willow was very good at immobilizing enemies, neutralizing their weapons, diverting their attacks.

Gingerly she shifted and lay back on the bed, adjusting her light brown linen skirt so it was not hiked up her legs. It had become a habit, to wear long flowing skirts when she did not expect to do much physical activities, in Tara's memory. The long sleeveless cream-coloured tunic-style top was closed up the front with cord lacing that tied in a neat bow at the base of her throat. It took some effort, to control her breathing and to relax into the correct state of mind.

In, out. In, out. On the fifth repetition she uncoiled enough to let go and lower her shields.

Much later she would tell her friends, she was not certain if it was dumb luck or sheer willpower that she lived. The power of entire suns, the potential power of several dozen burning stars began flooding her mind and being. Before she could scream her conscious mind overloaded and she passed out.

Before several pairs of horrified eyes smoke began drifting up from the folds of her clothes, and then the bed beneath her. The monitors screeched a warning peal before the fabric beneath and around her burst into flames that incinerated the material but left her hair and skin unmarked before it burned itself out.

She lay nude on the scorched smouldering mattress pad, twisting and whimpering from unseen terror. She bit her lip and made an inarticulate noise as her back arched into a painful curve. The action highlighted her slim curves and milky pale skin, the triangular patch of red curls at the apex of her thighs. And then she screamed. Bright white light burst out from every inch of skin for a fraction of a second, long enough to blind everyone around and set the monitor alarms shrieking.

John Sheppard was the first to recover. He immediately grabbed a sheet from an unused bed and tossed it over her naked body. He grabbed the edges and hauled it up, to cover her torso. Just as he was setting the edges down at her shoulders his fingers brushed against bare skin.

He froze, unable to move away, unable to lift his hands and break the contact. He stood there and shuddered and watched as memories spanning almost two centuries flooded into his mind. Oh, not everything, but he saw enough to know it was truth and to make some very accurate judgments and guesses to fill in the gaps.

Willow d'Giles was born Willow Rosenberg, raised in Sunnydale, California, USA, Earth, though she doubted it was the same Earth the Atlantis expedition came from. Her life began when she met Buffy Summers, the Slayer. Everything after was a flood of images, horrific, sad, agonizing, with brief moments of joy and pleasure that was always followed by loss. In her world demons and magic were real. She was a witch and she worked beside others who fought those who wanted to either enslave or destroy the humans. When they thought they had made a real dent in their opponents they were exiled from their dimension by the Powers, their equivalent of interfering Ancients, because they upset the Balance.

The Sunnydale survivors created a home in Sineya's World and formed a community of those who had been touched by the darkness but willing to fight. Willow, Dawn, and Xander were the only surviving exiles, because they hadn't met their match like the rest. They were Immortal and ageless until they met their One and had a child. Willow had watched it happen to many friends and family, including the woman she loved. After that she had isolated herself, focused completely on serving the people around her, not making herself happy, because she felt there was no one for her. But she was wrong; because there was someone for her. He was here with her. He was touching her right now.

Even as he was looking into her memories he was very aware she was looking into his, seeing everything both good and bad in his past and in him. He felt guilt, shame, pride, anger, sadness, that she was seeing his secrets. There was so much bad in his past the only way he had survived this long was by focusing on the present, the small good things, the hope of a brighter future… just like her.

Two pairs of eyes snapped open as the owners gasped and came to the present. John found himself very reluctant to stop touching her. Unconsciously his fingers continued stroking the soft upper swell of her right breast.

"Do you know how long I've waited?" she asked harshly.

John shrugged. "Two centuries?" he guessed ignoring the gasps from behind him.

She made a face. "That's on the high side." Both of them knew Willow had spent hundred and fifty three years on Sineya's World. She was hundred and seventy eight years old, frozen for a long time at twenty-five.

He grinned. "Look at it this way… at least you're no Angel."

She choked and coughed, then laughed at the reference no one else would understand. Because to her Angel was a vampire, a much older male with an underaged teenage Slayer for a girlfriend. When Willow was young she had seen it as romantic, but John Sheppard wondered what Power had influenced them to think it was okay, to accept such a pairing without questioning the sanity of such a choice. Falling for a Stephanie Meyer Twilight vampire that could Choose to be evil was one thing, but falling for a demon-possessed one cursed with a soul was plain foolish. Common sense would point out that curses were bad things that were not meant to benefit anyone or to make them happy.

It was at this moment that Carson Beckett decided to speak. "Colonel, what just happened? The power readings were off the roof. I'm surprised the two of you didn't burst into flames."

John shrugged. "It was a meeting of minds. I was… introducing her to Atlantis."

Everyone could see much more had happened but the military head of Atlantis was not willing or ready to share it.

"It is as he said," Willow agreed sitting up, trapping the sheet under her upper arms to preserve her modesty. "I need some time and privacy to meditate on what just happened."

Rodney made a squawking noise. "That's it? You nearly set us all on fire and cause a meltdown from an unexplained power rerouting and overload and you need to meditate?"

She smiled sweetly, pointedly, at him. "So this doesn't happen again."

"Is there a chance of that happening?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

Willow shook her head. "It was a one-time thing only. I was being 'plugged' into Atlantis. But unlike most other people I can handle other resources, which caused the power flux." She looked away with a frown. "It will not happen again, I assure you."

"You accessed the subsystems of Atlantis!" Rodney looked just about ready to pounce on her. "How did you do it? There was some activity on some of the isolated and dormant systems!"

Luckily Carson put a stop to it. "Enough everyone! The lassie needs to rest. You can discuss everything tomorrow morning. After she's had a good meal," he added pointedly.

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Miss d'Giles, one last question, are you a threat to my people? Do you or your people have any plans on taking over Atlantis?"

Green eyes met grey without flinching. "Am I a threat? Under the right circumstances definitely. Do I wish to take over Atlantis? No, it is not in my peoples interests to do so."

Elizabeth looked more thoughtful than put off by the blunt uncompromising words. John relaxed a fraction. He really didn't know what he'd do if they wanted to kick Willow off Atlantis. He felt really drawn to her, an affinity developed through shared memories and loneliness. It didn't help that she was lithe and young looking despite her true age, and he knew she was tough enough to handle worst case scenarios.

Carson nodded firmly. "Okay, everyone out! Miss d'Giles needs to rest and recover."

"Could I do it in my own room?" Willow asked immediately. "I'd prefer a private place, to meditate and rebuild my shields before sleeping."

Carson huffed and puffed, but after a thorough examination he couldn't find any medical reason to keep her in the medical wing. So with great reluctance he closed her file and signed off on her discharge.

John watched Teyla and Elizabeth guide Willow out of the medical bay between them. Ronon had a firm grip on McKay's shoulder, to keep him from chasing the women down and pestering Willow with questions. John himself was tempted to follow but common sense said it was too soon for anything.

He needed something to occupy his mind and time. A pack of reports waiting to be read, paperwork to be filled and filed, both sounded pretty good right now.

~ooOoo~

The paperwork helped. The problem came after John retired for the night. He found himself tossing and turning in his bed unable to relax enough to sleep. His mind kept drifting to the memories he had glimpsed in Her mind.

A quick glance at the glowing LED clock face informed him it was well after midnight. Giving up on sleep he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up dressed in just a pair of comfortable grey-and-blue flannel pants. He tugged a faded Air Force gym tee over his head and slipped his feet into a pair of comfy moccasins. Perhaps a brisk walk would help clear his head.

John had not planned it but ten minutes later he found himself in the guest tower, the section of Atlantis reserved for visitors, a small spire isolated from the core systems with a great view of the ocean and mainland. Without conscious intent his feet took him to a particular door. He could hear Atlantis, her encouragement in the back of his mind. He raised a hand to press the key pad beside the door.

Thirty seconds later the occupant responded to the door chime. The door slid open to reveal Willow d'Giles dressed in just a pale green sleeveless smocked nightgown that stopped above her knees. The sight of her rattled him.

"I couldn't stay away."

She did not say anything. She just moved to one side to allow him entrance. A leftover habit from her early years hunting vampires and demons.

The moment the door closed behind him he grabbed her by the upper arms and pressed her against the door, trapping her between him and the door. She did not tense or fight him off, but simply sagged into his frame, sliding her arms up and around his neck. He buried his face in her neck inhaling the oddly familiar fragrance of herbs and incense.

"I've never felt like this before," he confessed, his voice muffled against her skin.

"It's the Powers curse, it creates an attraction between compatible partners," she whispered. "Lowering my shields amplified the effects."

"I don't think so," he countered. "I'm sure you've met plenty of ATA gene carriers since your arrival in the Pegasus galaxy. You weren't attracted to them."

"No," she admitted.

"So what you're feeling is something unique, just between the two of us."

"Perhaps," she whispered as he kissed her, a small string of feather-light touches behind her ear and along her cheek.

"Then again perhaps they are influencing us. But I feel what I feel and I like it."

He used his fingers to angle her head to meet her eyes. He could feel her pulse racing under his thumb, the fragile column encircled in his grip. She gasped and shuddered but not in fear. He could feel her pulse fluttering beneath his thumb, her body arch and press against his, see her pupils dilating, the deep flush suffusing her skin.

He smirked and focused on pushing his thoughts towards her. He did not want to censor anything. He wanted her to know the primal reality of his feelings and desires. He could see and feel the reactions they invoked in her; her stance softening and shifting until she was almost melted against him. She was straddling him now, rubbing her groin against his thigh through the flannel sleep pants.

She gasped as her body reacted to the raw graphic images and fantasies flooding her mind. She whimpered and stood on tiptoe to reach up and press her lips against his. It was a chaste contact that quickly became anything but.

He lifted his head away and broke the kiss. Both of them were gasping, panting to catch their breaths.

"I think a mind meld and very intimate and extended two-way memory sharing counts as dating and months of getting to know each other," he murmured against her lips.

"I agree," she replied as she hooked her fingers into the neckline of his tee-shirt and tugged it down. The thin wash-worn material gave way and ripped down almost to the hem, exposing the planes of his chest and abs.

He hissed as her small hands slipped up his scarred sides and her fingertips grazed over his pectorals, skimming over his nipples before cupping his bare shoulders. Reflexively he stroked his hands down her slender back, towards her butt to draw her closer. When she lifted one leg to wrap around his waist he helped, cupping her ass and lifting her up so she could wrap both legs around his waist, ankles crossed behind his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting so she could meet his eyes easily.

"You ripped my favourite tee-shirt," he said trying to lighten the intensity of the moment.

She grinned at him. "I'm soooo sorry John. Why don't I make it up to you, by making you feel a looot better, so you forget alllll about it?" she teased in a mocking sing-song manner.

"I don't know. That tee was with me through a lot."

She kissed him slowly and thoroughly. "If you really want it I'm sure I can work my magic and repair the damage. And make it more durable." She pouted prettily. "But for now why don't I focus on making you feel all better?"

He laughed. "Why don't we make each other feel better," he countered in a half-teasing, half-serious tone.

Her expression sobered displaying a vulnerability he recognized from her memories. She smiled shyly, endearingly, at him. "I'd like that."

John did not say anything else as he carried her to the bed. They could talk in the morning. Tonight was just for the two of them.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Teyla frowned as she crossed off yet another location from her mental checklist. John had not met her for their usual bantos stick sparring session. And he was not in his usual hiding spots. She had even checked to see if he had taken a Puddle Jumper out. He hadn't and no one knew where he was. He even left his ear piece in his room; not his usual habit. Teyla was concerned but she did not want to draw attention to it because she truthfully felt John deserved a break from his duties. He took too much responsibility on himself, and he was practically on-call all the time. If he was making use of his down-time Teyla did not want to disturb him.

Feeling slightly hungry she made her way to the mess hall and was pleasantly surprised to see him there. He was eating breakfast with Willow d'Giles. She walked to the end of the short line-up and filled her tray with a small plate of scrambled eggs, yoghurt with pressed grain and seeds, a glass of herbal tea and a cup of chopped fruit. She took her time making her way to John and Willow d'Giles, observing their manner and interaction. They looked very comfortable with each other.

"You've noticed it too, huh."

Teyla turned to look over her left shoulder. Rodney was sipping coffee from an oversized travel mug.

"The Sheppard luck with females strikes again," he said sourly.

Ronan, who was behind Rodney, made a soft sound. "You are wrong McKay. This is different."

Rodney turned to the Satedan. "What do you mean?" he asked more seriously.

"John is pursuing her."

All three turned to the couple and they saw what Ronan meant.

John scooped a spoonful of yoghurt and held it up towards Willow d'Giles, saying something that made her smile and accept the mouthful. Then he reached up with his other hand to brush a small smudge of the creamy substance from the corner of her mouth.

Teyla had never seen John take such personal liberties with a woman, not with out extended interactions and a give-take relationship.

Ronan said what was on all their minds. "It is what he wants, not what is happening to him. It is more real to him."

"He's really serious about her?" Rodney asked, both baffled and worried.

For Teyla the answer was as clear as daylight. "Yes."

Rodney looked ready to protest before biting his tongue. "Well if he's serious about her it's up to us to make sure she's the real thing and good for him," he said firmly.

Teyla and Ronan followed the Canadian scientist hoping he would restrain himself and not offend John's new girlfriend too badly.

~o~

Willow accepted another spoon of yoghurt and dried berries from John.

"Your friends are approaching," she murmured as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Can't you see them as your friends?" he asked teasingly though his eyes were serious.

She smiled gently at him. "Oh I can. In time. Right now I'm the outsider and I don't fit in. In fact I'm a potential threat."

John blinked baffled before comprehension dawned. He scowled. "You're not a plant!"

"They don't know that," she pointed out gently. "They have to get to know me. It always took time whenever one of my friends found a significant other. We were never sure if they could handle our reality or if they'd run screaming. Or survive," she added bleakly remembering Tara and Anya.

"Okay I get it. But I expect them to give you an honest chance," John mumbled just before Rodney sat down across from them joined by Teyla and Ronan on either side.

"You look rather cozy together Captain Kirk," Rodney said bluntly.

Willow snorted and giggled as John scowled angrily at the reference.

"Rodney," he said warningly.

"Okay okay," the scientist said throwing up his hands. Then he focused pale blue eyes on Willow. "Are you serious about this or is it a fling? Something to brag about to your friends back home?"

She met his eyes without flinching. "This is serious."

"You aren't trying to use John as a stepping stone? Lying and tricking him to betray all of us later on?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. I might lie to you but never to John. He knows everything about me."

That threw Rodney off. "What?"

Willow picked up her mug of herbal tea and sipped it slowly, using the time to gather her thoughts. "We shared a meeting of minds."

"Excuse me?" Rodney was baffled so Willow expanded on her words.

"You know, what happened yesterday, the light show?" Rodney nodded. "Our minds touched. We shared memories, sorrows," her eyes darkened. She felt John's hand cover her own and she turned to him, the sadness fading. "Joys, hopes."

"Wait a sec, you mean you two formed a mental connection?" Rodney's eyes fell on their joined hands where John's thumb was stroking her palm. "How do we know she's not influencing you?" He directed the question at John.

John took a sip of his tea before answering. "I know she isn't." Hazel eyes met blue evenly. "I dare you to prove she is."

Rodney backed away. "And what if this treaty, this arrangement with Sineya's World falls apart?" he asked Willow.

She did not have to think. "I will stay with John."

That threw Rodney. "You will?"

"Of course. My place is with him."

"And your family? Your kin?" Teyla asked carefully.

"I have no blood kin," Willow said calmly. "I have friends I am close to but they will understand my choice."

Rodney took a deep breath mumbling something indistinct under his breath. Then he opened his eyes and focused on Willow.

"Okay. John's a big boy who can make his own choices and I can't ground him how much I wish to. But just so you know, I'm a scientist and I can make your stay on Atlantis very unpleasant. I blew up a planet once and a few Wraith Hive ships."

Willow stared at him for five seconds before laughing. Her amusement was genuine and appreciative. "You know Doctor McKay, Cordelia and Anya would have loved you."

That was a reaction Rodney had not expected. "What?"

"They were not fans of social tact and preferred to say it as they saw it. Xander really appreciates those qualities because he dated both of them." Her expression turned reminiscent as her lips curved into a fond smile.

"Xander d'Joy?" Teyla asked.

"Hmmm. He always says a vague disclaimer is no ones friend." She turned to John with an apologetic expression. "Be ready for the shovel speech when he and Dawnie find out."

"Shovel speech?" Rodney could not see the connection or logic.

She smiled directly at him. "It's Xander's favourite speech to any prospective partner and spouses. Something along the lines of… hurt him/her and I'll beat you up with this shovel before using it to dismember and bury you." She was amused by their shocked expressions. "He likes to be upfront about things." She was even more amused when Ronan grinned.

"Xander sounds like my kind of man. I said something similar to the first boy who wanted to walk out with my sister," he confessed.

"Did the guy ever come back for a second date?" Willow asked.

"No."

"Then he wasn't worthy of her," she decided.

Ronan was surprised and pleased by Willow's words.

Then she turned to Teyla and smiled warmly. "I'd like to visit the mainland and visit your people, any shaman or wisewoman, if you happen to have one. Or a healer or expert on herblore. I'd like to exchange tips."

Teyla's considered the request and nodded. "I will speak to Halling and make arrangements."

"Willow will also be joining our practice sessions," John interjected.

"Do you have experience fighting with bantos rods?" Teyla asked Willow.

The red-head smiled wryly. "I use a variation but I'm pretty certain I'll pick it up easily enough." _Fighting with bantos rods shouldn't be too different from escrima_, she thought.

"Do you wish to send a message, to inform your friends?" Teyla asked.

Willow shook her head. "There's no rush. John and I will accompany the first trade shipment to Sineya's World. So I can tell my friends and the Council."

That was a lie. Willow was going to inform Dawn as soon as she had set up an anchor for the beacon communication spell. Dawn would inform Xander and the others. She felt John's hand squeeze her thigh. He knew that she was lying but he would not expose her. He would hold her secrets until she was ready to share them with the other residents of Atlantis.

She covered his hand with her own and squeezed back. She had a pretty good feeling it wouldn't be long before she was sharing more of herself with them. At least the parts of magic and some what she could do to help defend Atlantis.

At this moment Willow was absolutely certain she had done the right thing in coming to Atlantis. No matter what might happen in the future she had met the one who was meant to be **hers**. And he had accepted her. His friends were willing to include her within their circle. She was no longer alone. She had a new love and new hope. The future looked bright and full of potential.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

**The End**

* * *

AN: And that's it folks. But as always there is always the potential for outtakes. Not anytime soon. I've got WIPs that Must be finished first.


End file.
